Gentlemen and Gentlewomen
by Mara Eva
Summary: Lizzy adjusts to her new position in society and life.
1. The Beginnin of Our Story

**_Gentlemen and Gentlewomen_**

****

**_Pride and Prejudice Fan fiction_**

****

_Beginning at the wedding_

Summary:  Lizzie begins to adjust to her new position in life and society and all its splendors but also begins to miss her old life's society and liberties.

Chapter One:  Our Story Begins

Disclaimer: As this is a *fan*fiction, I can not even attempt to claim the characters or references in Pride and Prejudice.  If Jane Austen finds offence in my amusement, she is free to return from the grave and sue me.  As such a disclaimer is so obvious, I will not repeat it in the future chapters.

~~~***~~~

Our story begins where we left off.  If the reader will remember, Mr. Darcy is married to Elizabeth (née Bennett), and Mr. Bingley to Elizabeth's older sister Jane.  The youngest of the former Bennett girls, Lydia, is married to an officer, Mr. Wickham.  In truth, the story was concluded by stating that the Bingleys had moved to Derbyshire, and that Elizabeth and Georgiana became quite attached.  So, indeed, our story begins before the end of the previous and we find Mr. Darcy and Lizzy taking a stroll in a hidden closure of the Longbourn garden.

            "I am afraid, my dear," Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy began, "that Pemberly is a horrid residence in the winter, as one is reminded of its state in the summer everyday."

            "A horrid residence indeed! What ever gave you the thought that Derbyshire could be ugly at anytime.  I, myself, have yet to see the powdery blanket of snow upon the wild, untamed peaks—undeniably it has needs to be quite beautiful in its own way, but as I aforementioned, I have yet to see a winter at Pemberly, though I daresay I shalt not be disappointed on any regard.  Georgiana will liven the place with music of hymns and carols at Christmas, and fill all our hearts with joy.  I have already written to my aunt, as you saw—I invited them for the joyous holiday, but I forgot to ask you."

            "'Twill be your home as well, my dear, and thus you are free to invite your aunt and uncle Gardiner on any occasion—I find that I find them very amiable and they shall visit often whether or not you invite them, for I shall myself"

"In any case, we shall spend the wedding night at Netherfield and travel in the morning by means of the carriage and stay there for the winter.  Georgiana has expressed a wish to return to town, but I could not have her there alone."

            "Indeed not," replied Miss Bennett, "but that should mean that we will be unable to stay in Pemberly for the winter!"

            "No, indeed, my deer.  Bingley and your sister are also traveling the following morning, only their destination is to be London.  Georgiana and Mrs. Annesly will stay with Miss Bingley and Mr. and Mrs. Hurst.  And"

"And I shall be quite lonely; you undoubtedly will have business affairs to settle."

"No, indeed! You will be obliged to search the local stores and shops for garments that will become you so that I shall not be disgraced to be seen in public." 

            "Since my father must pay for the wedding clothes, you will indeed be most disgraced at the wedding!"

"Standing at your side shall never be a disgrace, no matter the amount of teasing I may do unto you," were the last words spoken, as the couple rounded the corner and the lady entered the house left with a departing kiss upon her hand.

            Lizzy ascended the stairs and was assisted into her nightgown by Mrs. Hill, who the reader will remember is a servant at Longbourn.  As opposed to lying for slumber, however, Lizzy crept into her sister's room to engage herself in a tête-à-tête or for some silly gossiping that is often to be seen from the younger sisters, but most definitely not to be seen to outsiders from Jane and Lizzy, indeed not even to their own relations.  On this night, Jane recollected a conversation dated a few months, if not a year.

            "Lizzy, do you remember our conversation last—I daresay, I know not how many months it has been since that discourse—but you explained to me, that I would have no need to make a choice of marriage for love or for money, and mine was the reply that perhaps you would be faced with such a choice"

            "Aye, but do you not recollect a former conversation of ours, the one in which I was determined to not marry with the exception of the deepest love, or I should not marry at all, and instead teach your ten children to be very ill accomplished!"

            "What a contradiction! Ill accomplished, indeed!"

            "Well, such conversations are better to be forgotten, for though you had no need of that choice, so fortunate was I as well.  Quite unexpected, I daresay!  And these conversations have no inducement upon Mamma on her choice of a favorite daughter"

            "Indeed, I am no longer the favorite of Mamma's, which pleases me greatly for I am not as entitled to such praise!"

            "'Twas rightfully bestowed upon you.  Lydia," the reader may remember to be the original favorite, "disgraced herself, and in my opinion, had no right to boast of her marriage, as she did," Jane began to protest, but was silenced by Lizzy's continuation.  "_I_ have always been the favorite of father's and need no excess attention that a favored child inherits.  But you, dear Jane, continue, generous and modest to a fault, much like your Bingley. Nay, nay, when I met you after his proposal, you showed most interest in being happy by proving so useful to your relations, particularly your sisters.  That was what brought you happiness.  You are indeed the most unselfish creature I have ever met, or that I am likely to in the near future, or future in general.  You are the most unselfish person ever bourn upon this earth and the most generous of those who will grace it with their presence!  And yet you are unwilling to accept such praise!  I will take leave of you now, and you may submit yourself to fanciful reveries and dreams of a particular man."  Lizzy extinguished the candle on the dresser as she closed the door behind her, and ventured to her own bedchamber, where her nightly duties were done before allotting herself to fall into a deep slumber.

A/N:  This is my first attempt at a P&P fan fiction.  Please R&R

I am so sorry that this seemed to be in a bad format, it wasn't like that on my computer.  I also know that it has taken me forever to update it.  For that I am also sorry


	2. After the Wedding

**Gentlemen and Gentlewomen**

****

_A Pride and Prejudice fanfiction by Mara Eva_

**Chapter 2: After the Wedding**

            Not much is to be said about the wedding of Jane Bennett to Charles Bingley and Elizabeth Bennett to Fitzwilliam Darcy, for all weddings are alike, or similar to an extreme, and the betrothal of the eldest Bennett daughters was no exception on any part. Family and friends attended, no interruptions occurred.  The wedding garments were nothing to the extraordinary, in neither attractiveness nor hideousness.  Leaving from the church, each of the couples ascended into an open carriage and drove away towards Netherfield.

            Upon arriving, each gentleman assisted his new wife from the carriage and escorted her inside, with eagerness, as one displayed by saying:  "Hurry my dear, so that may be inside before the arrival of your mother," as all of the relations were to meet for a large dinner party.  He soon realized the offended expression on his wife's face and added urgently, "You must change, and there is no wine poured for your mother and no brandy from the cellar for your father."  Elizabeth, though often embarrassed by the behavior of her mother and younger sisters, did indeed love all of them very much, and was hurt when insulted, even indirectly.  She knew her husband meant when he made the first statement but was cheered by his attempt to fix his mistake.  For she could not ask too much at once, or none at all, but was instead encouraged by Darcy's efforts to be kind to her mother, so she was resolved to be even more than civil to Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst.

            Upon entering the lower level sitting room, Elizabeth noted how cordially Mr. Bingley's servants welcomed Jane, and were much ready to adapt to this new mistress who had been proclaimed as having the sweetest disposition.  Mr. and Mrs. Bennett, Kitty, Mary, Charlotte, Mr. Collins, Colonel Fitzwilliam, Sir and Lady Lucas, Miss Bingley, Mr. and Mrs. Hurst, Mr. and Mrs. Phillips, and Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner arrived one, or two, or indeed perhaps four, at a time. 

Lizzy also noticed how cordially Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst greeted Jane, and that they were barely civil to herself, or even less than that, as one cannot determine where one crosses the line of civility.  The lack of warmness from Bingley's sisters did not overly offend her, for they were to reside in Hertfordshire, and she would be mistress of the most beautiful estate in Derbyshire.  That happy thought, however, brought most unpleasant ideas to her head—for where the Bingleys were located, that would be where Jane was, since she was now a Bingley.  Dear sweet Jane, so far from herself!  She would be very lonely, with the exception of Georgiana, who would not join them for two weeks more.  Oh, the letters Lizzy must write to her sister—they would need to be lengthy and frequent to even partially heal the breach that was to be created between them.  Speaking of sisters, Jane had two new ones now, and Lizzy had inherited one—which of the former Bennetts received the better end is easy to discern.  Lizzy was well aware that she and Georgiana would be close, for thought Lizzy was apt to announce her pert opinions, and Georgiana merely listened and said little, they were both well accomplished, modest, and lacking in silliness.  Lizzy was able to declare that what she wished, and even if she was aware that she was wrong, Georgiana would listen in earnest.  Arguments of course occurred—and the amount of Jane in Lizzy was soon discovered, for both protested that the other was quite better accomplished than herself, which amused Darcy greatly.

But our story runs away from itself, for newlyweds and their guests are now sitting to eat dinner.  Mr. Darcy, in an attempt to make the greater impression on Jane's new sisters, held the seat at the head of the table until Mrs. Bingley sat down in her proper place.   Mrs. Darcy sat to the right of her sister, and Mr. Darcy sat beside her, making his excuses to Mr. Bingley.  To Darcy's astonishment, but also satisfaction, Mrs. Bennett sat to the left of her new son, and Mr. Bennett seated himself to her left.  But to paraphrase Mr. Bennett—enough of their seatings! If they had any compassion for _me,_ they would not have sat down at all.

"Oh, Mr. Bingley! It is really so fortunate that you will be near-by.  Why, I shall be able to see my Jane quite often indeed!  Oh, you have made a fortunate alliance.  Look at her!  I do believe that I never saw her more beautiful than at the ceremony this afternoon—but there, I say that everyday, though I do truly believe it Mr. Bingley.  It is such a pity dear Mr. Darcy has to live so far away!  I shalt not see my Lizzy very often; you must invite them to Netherfield quite often, or I shall be very broken-hearted.  Mr. Bennett will be as well, will you not my dear?"

"Quite upset, indeed!" he humored his wife.  Mr. Bingley heard little of his mother-in-law's discourse, for his eyes met with those of Mrs. Bingley, whose smile was brighter than ever, in this most happy moment.  In such a gaze they were locked, until Mrs. Bennett addressed her son-in-law again.

"When do you leave for town, Mr. Bingley?  I believe that Jane said the two of you would depart on the morrow, but that is indeed too soon!"

"I'm afraid madam, that you were quite well informed of the date of our departure.  Tomorrow around noon, we shall head for London—Darcy has permitted us use of his house"

"How kind of him"

"Yes, Mrs. Bingley and I are indebted to him immensely.  As I was saying, we are to spend the winter there, and return early in the spring.  Other than that, our plans do not extend farther than two weeks from today."

"Two weeks, hmm, well no doubt within one of those, your plans for the entirety of your stay shall be determined!" Mr. Bennett ventured to give Bingley some relief from 

"I've no doubt it shall occur that way, and it will be Mrs. Bingley who will drag me back to Netherfield"

At the other end of the table, all the ladies were grasping for Jane's attention.  Miss Bingley was trying to familiarize Jane with the servants, and Mrs. Hurst was advising her on her clothes now.  Mr. Darcy inquired after her and her husband's plans in London, though he well knew what they were. Lizzy, knowing Jane's disposition, did not try to divert her sister's attention, but instead traded seats with her husband and became further acquainted with Miss Darcy.

And so the night passed, and on the next day, Mr. and Mrs. Bingley and Mr. and Mrs. Darcy set out in their carriages, leaving behind them a crowd of waving handkerchiefs.


	3. Mistress of Pemberly

**Gentlemen and Gentlewomen**

****

_A Pride and Prejudice Fanfiction by Mara Eva_

A/N:  I don't even want to know how long it's been since I've given y'all a chapter.  Please be merciful with me—I've got a lot on my mind.  I go to a really really tough school—boarding—and I spend most of my time studying and the like (school newspaper, flute, heritage panel, drama, etc) It's amazing that I have time now (which I really don't but if I don't take a break, I might kill myself with this work).  I don't know how long until the next chapter, it really depends how boring my classes are.  But thank you for all the reviews.  Also, someone broke into my room at school and deleted everything off my computer (including this story), and the only document (out of many) that I was able to recover was this one.  Responses to reviews below!

**Chapter 3- Mistress of Pemberley**

With smiles illuminating the faces of the newly married couple, Mr. and Mrs. Darcy descended from the carriage, welcomed by a couple score of servants.  Mr. Darcy assisted his wife from the carriage as the servants removed their luggage.  A Mrs. Reynolds, as she introduced herself, assisted Lizzy with removing her bonnet and cloak in the entrance hall.  On Fitzwilliam's arm Lizzy ascended the steps to the second floor where all the living chambers were.  In her own bedchamber, Lizzy directed the servants as to how she wished her luggage to be unpacked.  Then she went down with Fitzwilliam to meet all the servants, and begin her duties as the mistress of Pemberley.

There were close to sixty servants in the house, and Lizzy quickly realized that it would be weeks before she could know them all.  Afterwards, she sat down at her desk in  a small room adjoining the library.  It was called "The Mistress's Room" because it was there every morning that the late Mrs. Darcy wrote her letter.  It would be there where Lizzy would write hers as well.  This afternoon, Lizzy wrote to her sister, Mrs. Bingley 

_Dearest Jane,_

_It has been but a couple of days since we parted in town, and yet I miss you already.  Our journey was not as uneventful as I had hoped, yet no serious damage was done.  While in __Warwick__, a wheel broke on the carriage, and we were quite a few miles from any town.  None of the servants could ride bareback on the unsaddled horses either.  The coachman was left to walk some miles to the nearest town to get help.  About an hour and a half after he left, according to Mr. Darcy's watch, a carriage drove up and offered to get help, for which we were very thankful.  We told the kind stranger that our servant had set off for town to fetch help, and requested that if the stranger should come across him, to direct him back to our carriage.  The stranger sped off directly, but in the opposite direction of the servant!  We had no chance to give him the direction that the servant had gone.  So perhaps two hours later, a Cartwright pulled up from the north.  As he was replacing the wheel, a second Cartwright came with the servant.  It was quite an odd situation.  Within no time at all we continued our journey until we arrived late this afternoon.  How shall either of us know the names of so many servants!  I must have at least five chambermaids myself._

_            Christmas is not far away.  You must come to Pemberley and visit us then and stay for the winter.  I know that I miss you already, dear sister, and I will never be able to be parted from you for long.  Our Aunt and Uncle Gardiner are to come for the holiday as well, and Mr. Darcy shall have no rest until he seconds all the invitations and includes Miss Darcy as well.  Indeed I shall have no doubt that Mr. Bingley will receive a letter himself very soon._

_Until then, Your loving sister,_

_Elizabeth Darcy_

Lizzy signed the letter and folded it. She reached for the seal but quickly realized that she had none, so she rose and entered the adjoining library where Darcy was writing his own letter.  She leaned over his shoulder to take a look.  Fitzwilliam turned his head and smiled.  Lizzy smiled back and the two kissed.

            "Colonel Fitzwilliam?" she asked.  "Be sure to invite him for Christmas."

            "Indeed I shall" he replied.  "So it seems that we should have quite a party this winter"

            "Oh no!" Lizzy was quick to repudiate.  "I want but a small party.  I am not quite ready to be invaded.  No I shall not want such a party until after the new year."

            "If you so desire," Fitzwilliam consented.   "I, for one, am not sure that I wish to be invaded even by our friends so soon."

            He kissed his wife again.  "Invite whom you will, and I shall second the invitation.  Presently they heard a knock on the door.  Mrs. Reynolds entered, holding a tray with a letter upon it.  Darcy took the letter and  opened it.  Lizzy read the letter over her husband's shoulder then straightened herself.

            "An invitation" Darcy confirmed, "for a ball at one of the neighboring residences.  I am not well acquainted with them, but I shall call on them directly if you decide that we shall accept."

            "I wonder that we received an invitation!"

            "'Tis odd indeed, but the late resident had no family and left his estate to an old friend from London.  I have met the man a couple of times, and he seems quite amiable.  I've no doubt that he knew few people to invite in the area—I wonder that he is having a ball at all."

            "I see no reason for us to refuse the invitation" Lizzy remarked, "and I am most anxious to become acquainted with the neighbors"

            "Then it is settled" Darcy decided.  "I shall call on them tomorrow, and return in time for lunch."

            Lizzy then remembered her request: "Have you any seal?  As of yet I have none"

            "And no ring! Yes of course, here is a stick," he handed her the wax, "and my ring.  Keep it with you, and when I have need of it, I will request it from you."

            Lizzy headed to the door, but at the frame turned around.  "Send Christmas invitations to Mr. and Mrs. Gardner and to dear Jane and Bingley"

            "And Georgiana?"

            "That goes without saying."

A/N:  to my readers

**Alysa7:**  Did that fix it?  I could have sworn that it looked perfect when I first posted it…Tell me if it is not changed.  It did the same thing to the second chapter, and I have no idea how!  I will try to fix it, but I dunno what I'll be able to do.  I shall also take your suggestion of a beta reader.

**TN: **It's hard to offend me (but that doesn't make it an open market J !).  Character development has always been one of my major problems.  Besides, reality has yet to hit our dear Elizabeth Lizzy Bennett Darcy

**Princess of Dandelion: **I hope that will work!  And have I ever left a note saying how much I love your stories?  (sometimes I forget to).

**Vixenne**** Victorienne:  **Thank you for those sites you sent me, they were of great use.  The only problem was that I only bookmarked one of them and then when my room was broken into, all my email was deleted so I don't have them anymore.  If you ever get the time, please send them to me again.

**To everyone: **It seems that I have messed up once again.  I also would like a beta reader.  If you could email me at mara_eva@hotmail.com that would be wonderful! I'm not afraid of constructive criticism, so don't be afraid to give it!

Thank you for the reviews, they mean a lot to me (even if I did not respond directly).  Continue to do so!


End file.
